The instant invention relates to amusement games and more particularly to a toy game apparatus which includes a vertically extendable appendage.
It has generally been found that games which incorporate novel and amusing game apparatus often have relatively high levels of play value. Further, it has been found that games of this type which include game apparatus comprising action character figures which are capable of amusing action movements often have even greater levels of play value. In this regard, game apparatus of this type have generally been found to be particularly effective for capturing the attention of young children, and therefore a wide variety of action game apparatus of this general type have been heretofore developed for use in games played by young children.
The instant invention provides an effective and unique game apparatus which is preferably embodied as an amusing action character figure, and which is capable of providing high levels of amusement for young children. More specifically, the instant invention provides a toy game apparatus which is preferably embodied as a waiter character figure who is capable of balancing a tray of dishes on one hand thereof. Further, the arm of the waiter character figure which is utilized for balancing dishes is vertically extendable in order to increase the elevation of a tray of dishes supported thereon above the head of the waiter character figure. Still further, the waiter character figure's arm is laterally bendable and collapsible and it is constructed so that it is vertically extendable to a point where it becomes sufficiently unstable to cause it to laterally collapse under its own weight. Accordingly, the toy game apparatus can be effectively incorporated into a game wherein various different elements are balanced on the upper extremity of the arm, and wherein the arm is gradually advanced upwardly in small increments during the course of game play until it becomes sufficiently unstable to cause it to collapse under its own weight and the weight of the elements balanced thereon.
More specifically, the game apparatus of the instant invention comprises a body portion which is adapted to be received on a substantially horizontal supporting surface, a vertically extendable semi-rigid appendage on the body portion, and manually controllable advancing means for selectively advancing the appendage upwardly from a retracted position substantially within the body portion to various different upwardly extended positions. The appendage is constructed so that it is laterally bendable and collapsible in response to a lateral bending force, and so that it is vertically extendable to a point where it becomes sufficiently unstable to cause it to collapse under its own weight. The body portion preferably comprises a human character figure, and the appendage preferably comprises a collapsible arm on the character figure which includes a flexible center core and a plurality of tubular segments on the core which are assembled so that sequential segments are normally in engagement with one another. Each of the appendage segments preferably has a reduced tubular neck formed at one end thereof and a socket formed at the opposite end thereof, and the segments are preferably assembled so that the reduced necks of the segments are assembled in the sockets of adjacent segments. The core element preferably comprises a resiliently extendable core element and it is preferably operative for resiliently biasing adjacent appendage segments into engagement with one another. The means for advancing the appendage upwardly preferably includes a substantially circular casing, and means for coiling the appendage in the casing and for dispensing the appendage therefrom in order to advance the appendage upwardly. The appendage preferably includes a platform at the upper end thereof for balancing articles thereon, and the advancing means preferably includes a spring-loaded release lever for selectively controlling the upward advancement of the appendage from the body portion. The toy game apparatus preferably further includes means for adjustably tilting the appendage so that it is advanced upwardly at a slight angle to vertical when the body portion is received on a horizontal supporting surface, and the means for tilting preferably comprises means for raising on side of the body portion above the supporting surface.
It has been found that the toy game apparatus of the instant invention can be effectively utilized in an amusing and interesting game for young children. Specifically, it has been found that when the toy game apparatus is embodied as a waiter character figure holding a tray above his head on a vertically extendable arm, the apparatus can be utilized in a game wherein various articles are balanced on the tray, and wherein the waiter's arm is advanced upwardly in small increments until it becomes so unstable that it laterally collapses under its own weight and the weight of the articles balanced thereon. It has been further found that use of the game apparatus of the subject invention in this manner can provide significant amusement for young children over prolonged periods of time.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective and amusing toy game apparatus.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a toy game apparatus wherein a semi-rigid extendable appendage is advanced upwardly from a body portion until the appendage becomes sufficiently unstable to cause it to collapse under its weight and the weight of articles placed thereon.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.